En attendant
by GredW
Summary: Un petit recueil de fics en attendant la saison 5. Attention, si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 4, ne lisez pas ces fics car je suis vraiment partie de la fin de la 4 pour imaginer ce qui était arrivé aux personnages. Fic 1 : Monty & Jasper Fic 2 : Raven & Bellamy Fic 3 : Nathan/Eric. Fic 4 : Mackson - Ils allaient se donner cette journée. Ils oublieraient pendant un jour la mission.
1. Tu aurais voulu que je te suive ? M & J

Voici ma première fic sur the 100. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Jasper mais j'adore Monty, c'est un personnage que je trouve adorable. J'ai trouvé le moment de la mort de Jasper très émouvant. J'ai imaginé comment Monty vivait le fait de retourner dans l'espace sans son meilleur ami.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce texte. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tu aurais voulu que je te suive ?**

Le front collé contre la vitre, Monty contemplait la Terre. Elle semblait le narguer. Ils avaient si peu pu profiter de la planète. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés sur Terre, Monty était alors persuadé qu'il en avait fini avec l'espace.

Tout lui manquait : le sol sous ses pieds, le vent sur son visage, la chaleur du soleil et, même, les gouttes de pluie. Ils avaient pourtant vécu majoritairement l'enfer en bas mais il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un rêve : redescendre.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient de nouveau coincés sur ce vaisseau. Ils allaient devoir encore tenir plus de trois ans avant d'envisager un voyage de retour... Enfin, ce voyage, pour l'instant, semblait bien lointain. Sans combustible adéquat et suffisant, Raven n'arriverait pas à les faire atterrir... Monty ferma les yeux et se cogna doucement le front contre la vitre.

« Et tu aurais voulu que je te suive ? »

Green ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le reflet de Jasper dans la vitre. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui apparaissait, tel un fantôme. Généralement cela arrivait quand il était fatigué, après avoir fourni un travail minutieux qui lui avait demandé de la concentration. Comme celui qu'il venait de finir...

« Tu ne sembles pas très réjoui de te trouver dans cette boîte... »

Monty ne décolla pas de sa vitre. Jasper le rejoignit en quelques pas.

« Même en sachant qu'elle est encore mortelle, je trouve la Terre superbe. »

Ils admirèrent la planète qu'ils avaient foulé tous les deux. Jasper soupira.

« Monty, je n'aurais jamais pu revenir ici. Même si je vous avais suivis, Harper et toi, sur l'île, avec les autres, je ne serais jamais entré dans cette navette. Je serais resté là à vous regarder partir. Tu me diras, j'aurais tenu compagnie à Clarke. Mourir en compagnie de Griffin, quelle bonne blague ! » Il rit. « Non, non, je ne serais pas revenu ici. Tu te rappelles quand on était plus petits et qu'on ne rêvait que de sortir de cette boîte ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce bordel, Monty ? »

Le jeune ingénieur tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Jasper était tel que dans son souvenir. Pas le dernier. Pas au moment de sa mort mais avant. Avant qu'il ne soit terrassé par la mort de Maya, quand la seule chose qui comptait c'était de trouver une nouvelle façon de s'amuser. Monty sourit. Il donnerait tout pour retrouver son ami. Jasper lui sourit.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Harper devrait se méfier, je devrais lui raconter que tu en pinçais pour moi en fait... »

L'autre jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans ses hallucinations, Jasper n'avait pas un humour très fin.

« - Tu me manques... » finit-il par déclarer.

Monty ne s'était jamais permis de le dire à haute voix mais il le savait depuis longtemps. Il cherchait Jasper partout, tout le temps. Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, il avait un sentiment de grande perte qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Il aimait Harper de tout son cœur et il était heureux qu'elle ait décidé de vivre mais il aurait aimé que Jasper soit là aussi. Ils avaient été inséparables, enfants. Ils avaient été aussi proches que des frères. Il lui semblait tellement anormal de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés maintenant. Jasper rit doucement puis de plus en plus fort.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu m'en veuilles. Je savais que tu m'aimais.

\- Je t'aime toujours, » répliqua Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête, fier de lui.

« - Je t'aime aussi. Mais je suis heureux là où je suis. »

Un voile de douleur passa dans les yeux de Green. Là où était Jasper. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'enterrer avant de rejoindre Bellamy, Clarke et les autres... A ce moment-là, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Et, rationnellement, il savait que ce n'était pas important et que ça ne changeait rien à ce qui était arrivé. Vu la vague de radiation qui avait déferlé sur Arkadia, il ne devait pas rester grand-chose du corps de son ami, de tous les jeunes qui s'étaient suicidés cette nuit-là mais, parfois, cela le hantait. Il aurait aimé lui rendre un meilleur hommage. Il aurait aimé que Jasper soit reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Son meilleur ami. Son frère. Un jeune homme torturé effectivement mais qui aimait profondément ses amis. Il savait que Jasper n'aurait jamais supporté être ici à nouveau, devoir supporter Bellamy comme chef et Murphy comme compagnon de galère. Jasper aurait fini par se suicider ici aussi. Il aurait ouvert un sas pour partir à la dérive. Monty était bien conscient qu'il se torturait pour rien, qu'il faisait vivre en lui un sentiment égoïste mais il n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. Il espérait que lorsqu'ils rentreraient sur Terre – il ne voulait pas imaginer qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas-, il pourrait commencer à aller mieux. Il savait ce qu'il ferait. Il irait à Arkadia et il ferait tout pour retrouver le corps de son ami et lui donner une sépulture.

« Monty, te prends pas la tête. Vis, survis, fais tout pour retourner sur Terre, sors de cette boite de conserve. Tu as une belle vie qui t'attend avec Harper. Ne regrette rien. Je sais que je suis irremplaçable mais tu peux vivre sans moi. Tu vivras avec moins de fun mais tu vivras. »

Monty rit, tout en secouant la tête.

« Hé, je suis encore capable de te faire rire ! C'est qui le meilleur, c'est qui !? Ah mec, me laisse pas comme ça, le bras en l'air, allez... »

Le jeune ingénieur contemplait avec affection son meilleur ami. Il hocha la tête, leva une main et, de l'autre, la frappa.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi à son poste de travail. Heureusement qu'il n'utilisait pas son fer à souder... Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait rêvé de Jasper comme souvent ces derniers temps. L'anniversaire de sa mort approchait, son fantôme lui rendait plus souvent visite. Monty sourit. Ce dernier rêve lui avait fait du bien.

Il se redressa puis se leva. Il s'étira. Il avait assez travaillé, il allait retrouver Harper et les autres.

Passant devant une vitre, il fixa intensément la Terre. Il s'était déjà promis qu'il rentrerait. Il le promettait à Jasper aussi.

 _C'était une promesse qu'il comptait tenir._


	2. Ne pas perdre espoir - Raven & Bellamy

Deuxième OS sur l'univers de the 100 dans lequel j'imagine ce qui se passe après la saison 4. Nous sommes encore une fois dans l'espace et j'ai imaginé les pensées de Raven. J'ai imaginé un nouveau couple dans cet OS parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est vers là que se dirigent les auteurs de la série mais j'espère me tromper... ^^" Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

J'adore Raven, c'est une femme forte et indépendante. Elle a toujours de supers histoires dans la série, je la trouve géniale. J'espère que mon OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Furieuse, elle cogna le marteau de toutes ses forces contre l'appareil qu'elle avait devant elle. Heureusement qu'elle devait justement l'ouvrir pour prendre certaines pièces qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Elle cogna encore une fois, moins fort cependant, puis, fatiguée d'un coup, posa le marteau sur l'établi.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver pour des broutilles mais Murphy et Emori avaient le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Qu'il était dur de devoir se supporter dans cet espace confiné H24 depuis plus de trois ans maintenant !

En réalité, le vaisseau était assez grand pour qu'ils ne se voient pas pendant des jours mais il était bien rare qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas tous ensemble à un moment de la journée. Ils étaient sept dans ce vaisseau s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir d'ennui, il fallait qu'ils se réunissent. Enfin, c'était surtout elle qui en avait besoin. Étant la seule à ne pas être en couple... Ça devait ressembler à ça, l'enfer : être célibataire dans une société composée de couples. Heureusement, Echo était assez sympa pour lui prêter Bellamy de temps en temps. Pas qu'ils avaient souvent fait l'amour ensemble ces dernières années, ils étaient trop proches maintenant, mais une fille a des envies... Et Bellamy et elle, ça avait été plutôt bien la première fois, elle n'allait quand même pas rater une bonne occasion de prendre du plaisir.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de distraction par ici. Enfin, oui et non. Ils avaient accès aux disques durs de données laissées par les adultes après leur départ, donc ils avaient de la musique, des films, des séries, des livres mais... ils avaient du mal à se distraire. Ils étaient tous devenus plus graves, plus sérieux, plus... adultes.

Cette dernière pensée faisait peur à Raven. Elle se rappelait de leur société avant l'arrivée sur Terre, elle espérait ne pas devoir prendre des décisions aussi extrêmes s'ils devaient rester coincés ici. Mais elle refusait de se laisser aller à ces idées noires. Elle ferait tout pour les ramener sur Terre. Elle le devait...

Ou elle deviendrait folle !

Elle repensait à ce qui l'avait rendu furieuse. En chemin entre ses quartiers et son atelier, elle était tombée sur Emori et Murphy. Nus.

Ils avaient décidé, dès le début, de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Murphy se forçait clairement car le vaisseau lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs mais pour Emori, tout était nouveau. Si la première année, elle arrivait encore à s'émerveiller de certains recoins ou objets de l'appareil, elle s'était très vite ennuyée. Alors, avec Murphy, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se laisser aller à l'encroûtement. Ils avaient fait la fête, embrigadé Monty pour distiller un alcool assez fort pour déboucher des tuyaux, lancé des marathons de séries télé... Leur nouvelle lubie était de faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces et autres coins de leur vaisseau. Raven mit la tête dans ses mains et soupira.

Ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'elle les retrouvait dans ce type de situation. Ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de son atelier. Et elle n'osait pas même réfléchir à l'éventualité qu'ils aient déjà fait l'amour dans son appartement.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

Les bras croisés, la tête appuyée dessus, elle laissa son esprit dériver, l'éloignant de ses deux amis. Son cœur se pinça et le découragement l'envahit. Elle donnerait tout pour retrouver la Terre. Leur court passage là-bas avait été douloureux et semé d'embûches, elle avait souffert beaucoup mais l'air libre et la terre ferme lui manquaient.

Parfois, quand elles étaient très déprimées, Harper et elle buvaient plus que de raison et se mettaient à raconter ce qu'elles avaient vécu là-bas.

Raven sourit. Harper était devenue une amie très chère. Une sœur. Pas qu'elle ne s'entende pas avec Echo ou Emori, elle était proche d'elles aussi, par la force des choses, mais, avec Harper, elles venaient du même endroit et elles avaient vécu, à peu près, les mêmes événements. Elles venaient toutes les deux d'ici ! Bien qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais parlé avant de se retrouver sur Terre...

La jeune mécanicienne se leva et se dirigea vers la vitre. Elle contempla la planète qui était si loin... Elle se souvint de son départ. Elle était pleine d'espoir, elle voulait revoir Finn. Une larme coula. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas pleuré. Elle essuya rapidement sa joue. Elle se remémora leur voyage de retour. C'était l'instinct de survie qui l'habitait. Quand, enfin, elle avait ouvert le sas et qu'ils avaient pu remettre l'oxygène dans le vaisseau, elle avait été soulagée. Mais, l'espoir n'était plus là... ou, plutôt, il était en sourdine. Ils avaient cinq ans pour trouver une solution à leur retour sur Terre. Si, au départ, elle s'était lancée avec joie dans ce défi, plus le temps passait et plus elle doutait. Si seulement Sinclair était encore là avec elle... Certains jours, elle regrettait même Becca !

Ils avaient encore du temps avant que la Terre soit de nouveau vivable mais elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas réussir. Non. Peur de ne jamais réussir.

Elle mit ses bras autour d'elle pour essayer de se réconforter toute seule. Qu'est-ce que c'était nul d'être coincée dans un vaisseau dans lequel elle était la seule célibataire !

Cette pensée la fit sourire puis la fit rire. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne supporterait pas non plus de devoir vivre coincée dans l'appareil en étant en couple. Que cela lui semblait ennuyeux ! Elle avait aimé Finn et aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Wick mais elle n'aurait pas aimé devoir les supporter toute la journée, tous les jours, pendant au moins cinq ans ! Finalement, elle aimait sa liberté. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait trouver un ou deux mecs plutôt sympas et mignons qui voudraient bien la consoler à son retour sur Terre. Elle gloussa. La perspective était plutôt agréable.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendue rire. »

Raven sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Bellamy la regardait. Il semblait amusé mais elle sentait qu'il la scrutait. Il s'était donné le rôle de chef dès leur arrivée, un chef qui prenait soin de ses amis. Il était devenu un vrai papa poule. Parfois, il lui tapait sur les nerfs... Elle comprenait mieux Octavia et sa volonté d'indépendance.

Elle regretta sa pensée immédiatement. Elle connaissait Bellamy. Il prenait soin d'eux par devoir mais, surtout, parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à prendre soin de sa mère et de sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans prendre soin des autres.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus envie de rire... »

Elle grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas sembler aussi amère. Mais, finalement, elle ne disait que la vérité.

Bellamy hocha la tête. Elle fut surprise de ne pas l'entendre la contredire directement et essayer de lui remonter le moral. Il était parfois d'une humeur trop enjouée, il tentait toujours de faire semblant. Elle le scruta à son tour. Elle vit alors les cernes sous ses yeux et les plis autour de sa bouche. Leur chef n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui.

Sous le regard de la jeune femme, il se dirigea lui aussi vers la fenêtre. Son visage était d'abord fermé mais son masque tomba rapidement. La tristesse et l'épuisement l'envahirent aussi. Raven se rappela que s'il faisait toujours attention aux autres, il ne laissait personne prendre soin de lui. Echo n'était pas capable de se rendre compte quand Blake n'allait pas bien. La mécanicienne sut à qui il pensait.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.  
\- Ouais... O est une guerrière, elle les matera tous.  
\- Je parle de Clarke. Je suis sûre qu'elle a pu rentrer dans le laboratoire avant l'arrivée de la vague mortelle. Son sang de Natblida la protège. »

Bellamy ferma les yeux, refusant que l'espoir entre en lui.

« C'est dur, Raven. Quand je pense à elle... Je l'ai abandonnée... »

La femme leva les yeux au ciel. D'un coup, toute la patience qu'elle s'était promis d'avoir s'envola.

« Bell... Nous l'avons tous laissée. Et elle savait tout à fait qu'on le ferait si elle ne revenait pas à temps. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle nous a aidés, Bellamy. Elle est restée pour qu'on puisse avoir des chances de survivre. » Elle continua plus doucement. « Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Clarke nous a sauvés. » Elle fit une pause puis elle ajouta. « Encore une fois. »

Bellamy sourit, triste. Il se rapprocha de Raven et entoura ses épaules de son bras. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Il y a des jours où c'est plus dur que d'autres... Je... Elle me manque. Je me dis que si elle était là, on... Hum... » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ému.  
\- Vous joueriez à papa et à maman ? »

Le jeune homme regarda son amie, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Quoi ?  
\- Oh, Bell, tout le monde sait que vous avez été nos maman et papa, tout le temps où nous avons été sur Terre... ! »

Blake ne dit rien, surpris. Puis, quand Raven commença à pouffer de rire, il la rejoignit dans son hilarité.

Raven entoura la taille de son ami et enfouit son visage contre son torse. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Encore une fois, il jouait son rôle de protecteur et lui remontait le moral alors que c'était lui qui en avait le plus besoin. La mécanicienne leva son visage vers lui.

« Nous ne devons pas perdre l'espoir, toi et moi. Il ne faut pas que je désespère de trouver un moyen de nous ramener sur Terre et toi, tu ne dois pas perdre espoir pour Clarke. Faisons-nous une promesse. Promettons-nous que nous la serrerons bientôt dans nos bras. J'ai hâte de revoir son petit minois... »

Bellamy acquiesça. Il avait envie d'espérer.

« … et j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle se rendra compte que tu es en couple avec Echo !  
\- Hé ! », protesta Bellamy.

La brune se remit à pouffer. Elle se recula, la bouche ouverte dans une expression de surprise un peu mutine.

« - J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ta sœur... ! »

Elle sautilla et tapota les mains d'excitation. Bellamy secouait la tête, amusé malgré lui.

« - Je vais me faire tuer, hein ? » Raven hocha la tête, d'un air un peu trop ravi. « Par les deux. Chouette... Espérons que j'ai au moins le temps de les prendre une fois dans mes bras avant de me faire assassiner... »

Ils se fixèrent intensément, heureux de partager ce moment de joie inédit. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude. Cela faisait du bien.

« Promis », finit-il par dire.  
« - Promis », répondit-elle.

De nouveau, il se pencha, cette fois-ci pour déposer un baiser amical sur son front. Il savait qu'ils auraient d'autres moments de doute et de peur, que l'espoir les quitterait encore avant de revenir mais, d'un coup, il se sentit moins seul. Elle lui avait toujours affirmé qu'elle serait à ses côtés et il était bon de voir qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti.

Cela faisait longtemps que Raven ne s'était pas sentie aussi apaisée. Elle n'était peut-être pas en couple mais Bellamy et elle faisaient partie d'un duo indestructible. Il ne la décevrait pas, ne la trahirait pas. C'était le seul homme en qui elle avait aveuglément confiance et elle n'était même pas amoureuse de lui. Elle sourit et se surprit à avoir de l'espoir. D'un coup, une idée pointa le bout de son nez. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et en oublia la présence de son ami. Peut-être que...

Bellamy ne s'étonna pas quand Raven se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers les ordinateurs qui étaient au fond de son atelier. Elle était perdue dans son génie, il savait qu'il ne devait plus la déranger.

Sans bruit, il quitta la pièce, plaçant tout son espoir en elle.


	3. Un si triste anniversaire - Mackson

Troisième OS sur l'univers de the 100, toujours après la fin de la saison 4. Cette fois-ci, je me suis imaginée ce qui est arrivée à Miller dans le bunker.  
Je suis tombée sous le charme du Mackson alors qu'on n'a pas vu grand chose dans la série. J'avais aussi beaucoup aimé Nathan et Bryan ensemble, j'ai été triste qu'ils se séparent. Miller était tout triste. J'espère vraiment que Mackson aura une vraie réalité lors de la saison 5.  
Alors, dans cette fic, j'avais décidé que tout le monde aurait sa chambre mais c'est peu réaliste... ^^"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il grogna avant de se tourner puis de se retourner. Il porta une main à son visage et se redressa un peu sur son oreiller. Sa chambre était dans le noir presque complet. Il tâtonna pour prendre sa montre, alluma son écran et vérifia l'heure. Comme souvent, il s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne fasse ce travail.

Nathan soupira. Il repensa à ce temps pas si lointain où il pouvait encore paresser au lit. Non. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, cela faisait remonter trop de tristesse.

De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu dormir plus. Même les jours où il ne travaillait pas, il se réveillait tôt, son corps n'avait besoin que de peu de repos.

Nathan mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il essaya de vider son esprit et se concentra sur les lueurs qu'il apercevait au plafond. Quand il avait choisi cette chambre, il ne savait même pas que c'était là. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas fait attention les premières nuits où il y avait dormi. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours avant de s'en rendre compte. C'était Abby qui lui avait expliqué ce que c'était. Des étoiles fluorescentes. Un humain qui avait survécu à la première vague mortelle avait voulu décorer cette pièce pour égayer ses nuits... Nathan avait même remarqué que certaines constellations étaient respectées. Bizarrement, cela avait été une des premières choses qui l'avait réconforté.

Qu'il était dur de vivre sous terre. Il avait pensé que rien n'était pire que d'être coincé toute sa vie dans un vaisseau mais, maintenant, il savait que c'était faux. Certains jours, il se sentait tellement oppressé qu'il faisait tout pour s'empêcher d'aller ouvrir la porte du bunker. Heureusement que cette porte était bien gardée. Cette idée le maintenait sain d'esprit. Il avait tellement peur de perdre la tête.

C'était ce qu'il s'était passé à son réveil. Il n'avait pas compris au départ. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Autour les gens se réveillaient, comme lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il avait noté qu'ils étaient moins nombreux qu'au moment de la loterie. Son père ! Il s'était levé et avait balayé la grande pièce des yeux. La panique était montée. Son cerveau refusait l'idée qui était en train de monter en lui. Il avait senti alors une main sur son épaule. Jackson. Le docteur l'avait regardé avec tellement de peine et de compassion qu'il avait compris. Il avait laissé l'autre homme le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'était plus vraiment présent. Tant de sentiments s'étaient bousculés en lui : la peine, la tristesse, la douleur, la colère, la fureur... Si Eric ne l'avait pas tenu fermement, il se serait jeté sur Kane qu'il avait aperçu non loin de là. Il avait tout de suite su que c'était de son fait. Cette colère ne l'avait pas quitté les premières semaines après leur arrivée.

Il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de se rappeler de Bryan. Son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant quelques secondes. L'air lui avait manqué. Grâce à Jackson, il avait réussi à se calmer. Il entendait encore son ami lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Mais cette crise de panique lui avait coupé les pattes, il s'était assis, incapable de faire face à cette recherche. Jackson avait pris les choses en main. Il avait déposé un baiser sur sa tête puis était parti voir Kane pour se renseigner. Miller était resté hébété au sol pendant qu'il entendait les pleurs et les lamentations des autres survivants monter en puissance. Les gens n'étaient pas contents. Qui l'aurait été ?

A ce moment-là, Miller en voulait à Kane, à Bellamy, à Abby, à Octavia et même à Clarke. S'ils avaient laissé la porte fermée aux autres, son père serait encore là. Et Bryan...

Nathan avait appris ensuite que c'était Jaha qui avait renseigné Eric. Kane n'était pas non plus en état à ce moment-là de faire face aux conséquences de sa décision. Bryan n'avait pas été sauvé.

Les lueurs du plafond se brouillèrent. Nathan ferma les yeux puis se les frotta. Il savait ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois ans que Praimfaya s'était abattu à la surface de la Terre. Trois ans qu'il avait perdu son père et son premier amour.

Après ce réveil, Nathan n'avait pas réussi à remonter tout de suite la pente. Il était fatigué. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses depuis qu'ils étaient tombés sur Terre. Jackson avait pris soin de lui à l'infirmerie. Le docteur avait pris en main l'endroit dès qu'il avait placé Miller dans l'un des lits. Abby avait elle aussi du mal à se remettre. Elle en avait beaucoup voulu à Kane de ne pas avoir respecté sa parole de la laisser de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle avait aussi beaucoup pleuré la perte de sa fille.

Clarke. Nathan pensait souvent à elle et aux autres. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils avaient réussi à retourner dans l'espace, comme Bellamy l'avait raconté à Octavia. Il avait le cœur serré en pensant à eux. Il se sentait mis de côté mais il préférait être à sa place qu'à la leur. Quoique... S'ils étaient dans le vaisseau, au moins, ils avaient des fenêtres et pouvaient voir l'extérieur. Cela manquait beaucoup à Nathan. Il ne vivait qu'avec l'idée qu'un jour son champ de vision serait bien plus large que les murs de ce bunker.

Un matin, il avait été réveillé par la voix d'Eric. Il était à quelques mètres de son lit, au chevet d'une petite fille qui avait perdu ses deux parents. Il lui lisait une histoire pour lui changer les idées. Nathan avait souri. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermés ici. Il s'était assis dans son lit et avait regardé autour de lui. Peu de lit étaient utilisés mais ceux qui étaient là semblaient avoir de bonnes raisons d'y être. Cette pensée lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Son père n'était pas mort pour qu'il reste à bouder dans un lit. Il s'était levé, avait salué Jackson et avait retrouvé Kane. Celui-ci avait été heureux de le voir debout et prêt à les aider.

Ses relations avec le chancelier ne s'étaient pas arrangées tout de suite. Il avait accepté ses ordres par loyauté mais il avait toujours du mal avec le fait que Kane était responsable de la mort des deux hommes qu'il aimait.

C'était Abby qui l'avait aidé à lui pardonner. Elle avait, elle aussi, décidé de faire face. La vie lui donnait une nouvelle chance et elle devait à Clarke de se battre et de tout faire pour que son peuple survive. Un soir, en allant chercher Jackson avec lequel il passait de plus en plus de temps, il était tombé sur elle. Ils avaient discuté pendant que son ami finissait de s'occuper d'un de ses patients. Il avait laissé échapper qu'il n'acceptait les ordres de Kane que parce qu'il était son supérieur. « Je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'avoir tué mon père », avait-il dit. Il avait instantanément regretté de s'être confié à elle. Marcus et elle s'étaient mariés quelques temps après la fermeture du bunker. Il avait fui l'infirmerie dès que Jackson avait été prêt.

Quand, quelques jours après, quelqu'un avait toqué à sa porte, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être le docteur Griffin. Il lui avait offert un café – enfin une boisson chaude qui ressemblait à du café sans en avoir le goût ni même l'odeur. Ils avaient parlé et cela lui avait fait du bien. Il avait appris que son père serait mort de toute manière. Il avait reconnu son père quand Abby lui avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas placé son propre nom dans l'urne mais celui de son fils. Il avait encore beaucoup pleuré après le départ de la femme. La culpabilité du survivant. C'était ce que lui avait dit Jackson. Nathan laissa cette fois-ci ses larmes couler.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son ventre. Le corps près de lui se rapprocha et une tête vint se placer sur son torse. Nathan caressa les cheveux de son amant.

Faire la paix avec la mort de son père ne l'avait pas aidé à faire face à celle de Bryan. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il aurait dû convaincre Clarke de placer Bryan sur la liste quand celle-ci avait été révélée à tous. Bien entendu, à ce moment-là, cette liste n'était plus d'actualité. Jaha avait eu l'idée d'une loterie et Nate avait espéré que Bryan ait la chance de voir son nom tiré au sort. Ils ne s'étaient plus trop parlé après leur dispute mais il l'aimait toujours. Dieu, il l'aimait encore aujourd'hui.

Jackson bougea à nouveau dans son sommeil. Nathan sourit. Il avait eu du mal à se laisser approcher par le docteur.

Certes, ils avaient flirté et ils s'étaient embrassés. Miller avait même espéré qu'ils deviennent plus qu'amis mais, après la mort de Bryan, la culpabilité qui le rongeait l'avait freiné.

Le jeune docteur avait toujours respecté sa décision. Il semblait se contenter de n'être qu'ami avec le garde. Nathan n'aurait jamais imaginé intéresser un homme comme lui. Sur l'Arche, avant la Terre, ils s'étaient déjà croisé mais n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots. Quand Eric était arrivé sur Terre avec les adultes, ils n'avaient pas du tout vécu les mêmes aventures. En fait, sans la mission sur l'île avec Luna, ils auraient pu ne jamais discuter. Il avait été ravi de découvrir la personnalité de cet homme qu'il avait déjà remarqué pour son physique. Mais, à l'époque, il avait Bryan et, même s'il ne s'empêchait pas de regarder, il n'était jamais allé plus loin dans cette idée. Quand il avait compris que Jackson était intéressé par lui, il avait été surpris. Flatté. Troublé. Soudain, son cœur avait semblé se réveiller d'un long coma et il était ravi de se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure. Avant que tout ne merde à nouveau, ils n'avaient pu échanger que quelques baisers dans un recoin de ce même bunker. Mais c'était avant l'ouverture de la porte, avant qu'Octavia ne décide de ne leur laisser que cent places, avant la mort de Bryan...

Jackson avait été patient et amical. Il avait été celui auquel se raccrocher. Si Nate avait besoin de son ami pour survivre à la mort de son père, il se sentait très coupable des sentiments qui naissaient en lui par rapport à Bryan. Il avait donc tenu éloigné son ami, tout en le gardant à portée de mains. Ça avait été épuisant. Pour lui tout comme pour Eric. Mais le jeune homme ne s'était jamais plaint. Il semblait accepter le fait que Miller et lui ne seraient jamais amants.

Cela avait changé quelques mois après la fermeture du bunker. La journée n'avait pas été différente de celles qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs semaines. Se réveiller, manger, prendre son tour de garde, travailler, passer du temps avec ses hommes, manger, retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir. Mais, au moment de se coucher, quand il avait éteint les lumières et qu'il avait observé ses étoiles, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il avait un devoir moral non seulement de survivre mais surtout de vivre. Son père lui avait dit qu'il allait pouvoir prendre part à la survie de leur espèce, qu'il allait construire un monde nouveau. S'il s'occupait bien de la partie de la survie, il n'avait pas l'impression de construire quelque chose.

Bryan et lui n'avaient jamais pu discuter, jamais pu essayer de passer leur incompréhension mutuelle mais il savait que, s'ils avaient été dans des positions inversées, Bryan dans le bunker et lui en dehors, il aurait voulu que son amant vive heureux. Peut-être qu'il imaginait ce qui l'arrangeait mais il en avait eu marre de se sentir coupable.

Ce soir-là, il s'était relevé, rhabillé et était sorti rapidement de sa chambre. Quand son ami avait ouvert sa porte, il avait tout de suite vu qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il n'avait pas laissé à Jackson le temps de réfléchir qu'il se jetait sur lui. Ils avaient, de toute manière, perdu assez de temps.

Cela avait été rapide entre eux par la suite. Eric avait emménagé avec lui quelques mois après et ils envisageaient de se marier. Ils voulaient le faire à l'air libre cependant. Ils voulaient être le premier couple à célébrer sur Terre leur mariage.

Il sentit que Jackson s'était réveillé. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Bonjour », dit Nathan.

Le jeune docteur leva la tête et, dans le noir, embrassa Nate, manquant sa bouche de peu.

« La journée va être dure... », grogna-t-il.

Nathan sourit d'un sourire un peu amer. Il redoutait cette journée, la mélancolie et la tristesse prenait possession de ce lieu qui ressemblait déjà, en temps normal, à un tombeau. Il soupira et entoura de ses deux mains le corps de son amant. Dans le noir, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et ils se laissèrent aller dans le baiser. Ils étaient un peu désespérés et avaient besoin de réconfort.

Ils allaient devoir encore vivre deux ans dans cet endroit mais ensuite... ensuite... Nathan ferait tout pour honorer la mémoire de son père et de Bryan. Il vivrait une vie riche et remplie d'amour. Il construirait avec Eric un nouveau monde, aussi généreux que son père et son premier amour.

Cette journée allait être marquée par la tristesse et la mélancolie mais ils y survivraient. Car ils étaient ensemble. En vie.


	4. Libres - Mackson

Quatrième fic sur l'univers de the 100, en attendant la saison 5. Encore un peu de Mackson parce que j'aime cette idée de couple. Je serai très triste s'il ne devait pas se réaliser.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Leurs bouches ne se séparaient pas l'une de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient comme au premier temps de leur liaison, quand ils se découvraient, quand ils avaient enfin trouvé un coin isolé dans un bunker surpeuplé et que, dans l'urgence, ils se retrouvaient. Ils avaient pourtant fait l'amour quelques heures auparavant, après s'être couchés, mais, dès leur réveil, quand Nathan avait bougé, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient comme ivres et affamés. Ils avaient retrouvé une liberté qu'ils n'avaient plus connue depuis presque sept ans.

Jackson rit. D'abord doucement puis de manière presque hystérique. Miller se recula, un peu interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Mais le jeune docteur ne put parler. Son rire était nerveux et incontrôlé. Le soldat essayait de ne pas être froissé mais il commença à s'inquiéter quand il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de son amant jusqu'à ce que le rire soit coupé par une quinte de toux. Ils se redressèrent sur leur couchage de fortune. Assis, Eric essayait de reprendre son souffle. Nathan, à ses côtés, lui caressait le dos. Le docteur finit par se calmer. Il sourit à son petit ami et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Ni me moquer. C'est juste... »

Il leva les deux mains puis d'un geste balaya l'endroit étroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient monté une tente et ils avaient dormi dans deux sacs de couchage qu'ils avaient rassemblés en un seul.

« Nous sommes... Nous sommes libres, Nate. Je... Tu ne me peux t'imaginer combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ça ! »

Miller hocha la tête. Il pouvait bien l'imaginer, il en avait rêvé autant de fois que son ami.

« Je ne parle pas que de sortir du bunker, Nate. Je te parle de ça... Écoute ! »

Dehors, ils entendaient le vent dans les arbres et le chant d'un des rares oiseaux qui avait survécu à l'apocalypse.

« Nate, nous sommes seuls. Sans personne. Plus de dortoirs bondés où on ne pouvait pas dormir dans le même lit. Pas d'oreilles indiscrètes si on avait envie de se faire plaisir. Pas de ronflements qui ne proviennent d'un de nous. Juste... nous deux. Tous les deux. »

Miller contempla son amant. Il le comprenait. Combien de fois avait-il maudit ses compagnons de fortune d'être juste là où il ne fallait pas ? Combien de fois avaient-ils essayé de trouver un peu d'intimité pour être arrêtés, souvent en plein milieu de l'action, par une ou plusieurs personnes qui avaient, parfois, eu la même idée qu'eux ? Il se rendit compte que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été de moins en moins démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient souvent interrompus, à quoi bon ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bunker, cela ne s'était pas amélioré. Il y avait tellement à faire et tant de danger encore à éviter ! Avant qu'on lui confie cette mission de reconnaissance – il devait partir un peu plus à l'est pour voir jusqu'où s'étendait leur nouveau jardin d'Éden-, ils avaient même passé presque une semaine sans pouvoir se parler. Entre les conflits entre tribus qui s'étaient intensifiés depuis l'ouverture du bunker et la menace des prisonniers venus de l'espace, ils avaient été tellement occupés qu'ils ne dormaient et ne mangeaient pas aux mêmes moments. Quand Jackson avait appris qu'on avait porté Nathan volontaire pour cette mission – Octavia envoyait plusieurs éclaireurs en petits groupes pour connaître l'étendue du terrain qu'ils pouvaient utiliser -, il avait tenu à partir avec son amant. Lorsqu'on avait essayé de le dissuader du fait de sa position de docteur, il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Cela avait grandement amusé Miller d'entendre son amant tempêter et jurer. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Jackson pouvait avoir un langage aussi grossier. Finalement, Eric, soutenu par Abby, avait obtenu gain de cause.

Puis, ils avaient quitté leur nouvelle base. Plus ils progressaient dans cet environnement et plus ils se sentaient libérés d'un poids. Ils avaient chacun besoin d'oublier leurs responsabilités. Nathan était devenu le bras droit d'Indra, qu'il considérait avec beaucoup de respect. Eric avait remplacé Abby à la fin de sa grossesse puis à la naissance du bébé. On comptait beaucoup sur lui.

Alors, quand en fin d'après-midi, ils avaient monté leur tente et fait un petit feu de camp pour pouvoir manger, ils avaient senti des sensations revenir en eux comme ils n'en avaient plus connues depuis longtemps. Leur attirance mutuelle, le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre fut plus fort que leur prudence ou la peur de l'inconnu. Nathan avait placé quelques pièges autour d'eux pour qu'ils soient prévenus en cas d'attaque, il avait éteint leur feu et il avait entraîné Eric dans leur tente. Elle était minuscule et ils avaient froids mais très vite, ni l'espace ni la température ne les avaient gênés.

Ils avaient fait l'amour comme ils n'avaient jamais pu le faire dans le bunker. Ils avaient été bruyants, ne se souciant pas qu'on les entende ou qu'on les voit.

Alors, ce matin, ils avaient recommencé. Et Eric en riait. Ils étaient heureux. Nathan embrassa son amant. Ils allaient se donner cette journée. Ils oublieraient pendant un jour la mission, la survie, le danger, les menaces. Avant d'atteindre les limites de leur monde et de rebrousser chemin, ils seraient égoïstes. Il avait fait la promesse de construire un nouveau monde. Pour Nathan, ce monde ne se composait que d'une seule personne, Eric.

Il se plaça à califourchon sur son amant sans cesser de l'embrasser et il le fit tomber sur leur couchage. Se redressant, il le fixa un long moment. Jackson le laissa faire, heureux d'être sous son regard.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient seuls. Il n'y avait personne d'autres pour compter sur eux, pour les interrompre ou pour les séparer.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient seuls. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient deux.


End file.
